Manaphy
Manaphy is a water-type Legendary Pokémon. Bio Manaphy first appeared as an Egg. It was swimming underwater and landed on a Mantyke. The Manaphy Egg was spotted by The Phantom and his pirate crew. Phantom took the Egg using the submarine's mechanical arm and brought it to his ship. Jack Walker took the Egg from the pirates as he had a mission to protect it and escaped the submarine with the Egg. Later, the Manaphy Egg made its way to the trailer belonging to the Marina Underwater Pokémon Show. Whenever May attempted to see it, it was usually hidden afterwards. Elsewhere, Team Rocket found it and Manaphy played with them from inside the Egg using Heart Swap. Team Rocket ran off with it but were caught by Ash and Jack. As the Egg was in sight, Ash and his friends got to see it. Unfortunately, Phantom and Galen saw it and ran off with it. The group was able to get it back and Phantom fought May over it. May caught the Egg as it was about to fall and hatched into Manaphy. May and the group ran off with Manaphy. Back in the trailer, Manaphy was beginning to get comfortable with May, to the point where it would cry if someone else held it. Manaphy and the group went on a boat to Samiya. Manaphy played underwater and landed on a Wailord. After having an adventure, Manaphy and the others finally arrived in Samiya, with Phantom arriving there too. It opened a pathway to deeper parts of the temple by singing. When Samiya was sinking because of the Phantom pulling apart the crystals, Manaphy found few crystals and placed them back in the treasure room. Ash volunteered to get the last one and Manaphy used Heart Swap to relay a message to Ash from May when he was running out of air. With Samiya back to normal, Phantom appeared from his torpedo and grabbed Manaphy. Ash came to the rescue and took Manaphy from Phantom. Manaphy gathered many Water-type to attack Phantom and defeat him for good. With the Phantom defeated and arrested, it was time for May to say goodbye to Manaphy as it had to go back to the ocean. She was reluctant to do so at first but managed to actually say goodbye. Manaphy then swam towards Samiya. Then Manaphy returns in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest", while May was looking out in the ocean on a dock thinking about Manaphy. When it suddenly appears from the ocean as May notices this and Manaphy jumps out of the ocean and May catches it and they hug. And Ash, his friends, the other members of Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and Team Nelvana run up to see Manaphy, and to everyone's surprise it actually speaks human words! And Manaphy explains that someone has taken the throne for the Prince of the Sea and is free to explore the world, and the first thing he did was to reunite with May which made May get tear jerky. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End", Personality When Manaphy finally hatched, the first thing it saw was May and thus it thought of her as its mother, immediately showing love and affection to her. Manaphy and May soon developed a very close bond, even to the point that May treated it as her own child and Manaphy began learning human words like "love you" and "happy". However, their bond was affecting Manaphy's goal to find Samiya, so May tried to stay away from Manaphy. They eventually came back to one another and shared one last, tearful hug. Manaphy's final words were "Love. You. May." Trivia *Manaphy will meet the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. *Manaphy will meet Team Nelvana in Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. *Manaphy will meet Team Chugger in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. *Manaphy will return in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Princes Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Babies Category:Leaders Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies